colourful and free
by Phennex
Summary: Meeting at random, and growing to become good friends of one another, Kougyoku and Alibaba learn more about each others worlds, Alibaba from a world of riches and a father who is in a wealthy business, to Kougyoku who suports her family by working and study, See how two strangers become each other's greatest support.


Yes! Today was finally the day, Kougyoku was going to work until closing time and close off as manager all by herself! Working at the bakery for already three years, and since a short while, she had been promoted to assistant manager, the crimson haired teen had worked hard to get to this point, and had enjoyed the job in this small bakery, combined with a small coffee corner, since it wasn't big, so most people would simply walk because they missed it. but that didn't stop the people from the neighbourhood to stop by and either came to buy simply some bead or any pastries of the day, or sit down to also have something to drink and catch up to what was going on in other people their lives.

But since today was quite a quiet day, mainly because it was summer vacation and most people would either go to the central of the town, or spend time on the beaches who knows where, most even celebrate their summer vacation in a totally different city or country. A sigh had left her lips once the last of the regulars left the coffee corner had had cleaned up their cups. " You know what" Kougyoku said, trying t get the attention of her coworker, who only started working here since the summer vacation started. a bit confused when Kougyoku suddenly started talking " I bet the boss wouldn't mind if we close a bit early for the day, if you bring out the trashcan, than I will turn off all the machines and call it a day, how does that sound~?" Her coworker smiled, as there was still plenty of time to spend time in the city and hang out with her friends if they closed, so did as she was told in the hope they closed as soon as Kougyoku was done with her chores.

Once everything was finished,Kougyoku made sure all alarms were good to go and closed the door and shutters behind her, saying her goodbye's to her young coworker, who left faster than anyone could count to three, making Kougyoku wonder if she was like that a few years back. A giggle leaving her lips before shrugging the thoughts away and peacefully make her way home. That was until she saw a blond male standing on a crossroads, he looked about her age, but unfamiliar with this part of the town, was he a tourist? a foreigner maybe? " Hello there, are you lost?" The question had left Kougyoku her lips before she could even think about it. But it made the blond turn to face her, his confused features soon turning into a bright smile, walking up towards her "hello miss~!" He said, his voice rather cheerful for someone who was lost in the city. or so Kougyoku thought, but before she could even enter he r stream of thoughts his voice pulled her back to reality " Say miss, do you perhaps know how I get to the nearest bus station towards Timisoara central district~?"

It wasn't the first time she heard that question, and there were two ways to get there, one easier than the other" Well it depends on whenever you would like to take your time or if you are in a hurry" Kougyoku smiled, as the answer came out of her mouth as fluent as ever. " Either you could head to the bus station a few streets away from here" As she said so, pointed towards the said location, giving him the exact location of the bus stop " It is quite easy since you will be certain for a seat in the bus, not that you have to ride it for long however it takes a while for the bus to arrive, if you wish to go to central district, I could also lead you to there myself, after all I need to go to the main bus station myself~"

It seemed like the blond male had been thinking for a while, until it seemed like he decided on what he wanted to do, or so it seemed too look like for Kougyoku

" I will come along~ At least I will have some company on the way~... Oh yea!"He said with a pause, extending a hand out towards her " the name is Alibaba~! It is nice to meet you" It had taken Kougyoku by surprise, but unlike him, Kougyoku gave a rather more shy kind of smile, she took his hand, and shook it " Nice to be of your acquaintance~ " The guy named Alibaba seemed nice enough to share her name with, and even as they walked a few more streets together, where they talked tons about the city itself as they made their way to the busier streets, which was noticeable by seeing more and more people on the streets, either shopping for groceries or just funshopping.

Or even sat down in any of the restaurants and bars open around this time of day, it was busy enough to lose someone if you didn't pay attention, the crimson haired teen pointed towards a building across the sea of people in front of them " See that building? That is the bus station, now… It is quite, busy, as you can tell, but we do have to cross to catch a bus, unless this is where you wanted to go to?" It was then Kougyoku turned towards the place she last saw Alibaba stand, to only now see an empty space. Blinking for a few moments, her crimson eyes looked around for the guy who had joined her for a little walk towards the city. " Kougyoku! I am here!" He screamed from one of the shops nearby, waving towards her, making her sigh in relief, after all she did take on the duty of being his guide to the bus station, couldn't leave the business undone!

Making their way through the busy streets Alibaba had no problem through the busy street, as he kept on talking to Kougyoku, about almost anything he could come up with " You know, this might be the first time I really went through the city when it is this crowded…. No this is the first time I actually just looked around and take my time enjoying the view around me, so thank- Kogyoku?" He asked looking around the sea of people swarming around him like a warm blanket. before hearing the sweet voice of the girl who had patiently guided him around " I am here!" Her arms waving high in the air, a few feet away from him, it might have been easy for him to swing through, but for Kougyoku it was a complete exercise and chore all in all, people never gave you any space here if you didn't take it, so it always took her a while during this time of day to get through, it was then she felt a stronger and warm hand take hers, seeing it was the hand of Alibaba, who had found her through the many people, keeping her in her place, with the widest grin plastered upon his lips "Not the place for a tiny lady like you to take a stroll, huh~?" Oh she could pinch his cheeks for that tease, but instead puffed her cheeks up " I might be tiny, but I can usually handle it perfectly fine, thank you!" Of course that was a complete lie, but she didn't want him to tease her any further, though her reaction only seemed to have made him laugh, as people stopped for a moment to look why someone was laughing, before seeing it were just two teens who were probably just messing around, or so it seemed for them, and so kept on walking, if it wasn't interesting enough why care watching.

" Need me to keep holding your hand~? Don't want you to drown again in this sea made of people, after all I cannot lose the best guide of Timisoara!" Once more he teased her, it seemed like he really loved to make her cheeks burn a bit red from embarrassment, 'Geez give it a rest, I know I am not tall but even I can get through…. In time…' Kougyoku thought to herself, knowing fully well that she was now lying t herself, but at least she always tried to get through the crowd! Unless there was a day where she could still catch her bus, then she would have just walked towards the bus to closer to her house, but for now she just had to to deal with the teasing blond, and make their way towards the main bus station, taking a deep breath to calm down, the crimson haired teen took his extended hand, Kougyoku had hesitated for just a second, before eventually taking it, after all he was right in a way, it would take her ages before she would finally be able to catch her bus, and he seemed to just dance through the people. And so, Kougyoku placed her hand upon his " T-Thank you" The words came out like a soft mutter amongst the noises around them, but it seemed like the blond had heard her perfectly well, as his big smile once more had returned, sparkling brighter than she had seen before. But that same smile made her smile too, just a tiny bit.

Now walking hand in hand, through the busy streets, Kougyoku told Alibaba which way he had to go, by either yelling "Left!" or "Right!" and a few times "Straight ahead!" hearing a few okay's and gotcha from alibaba. before finally had made it to the now still empty space of the bus station " Phew, that was quite a walk, huh? You do this every day?" He asked her, curious amber eyes staring towards her crimson ones, as she tried to catch her breath ever so slightly " Mostly yes, but it is mostly this busy because of the holidays… you really are a tourist here aren't you?" But surprised to see he shook his head " No I am not a tourist, I live here in Timisoara, I…. Just haven't been in town a lot?" Kougyoku tilted her head, After all she never heard of someone her age not going into town almost every day, if it wasn't for work be it just to go out shopping, but surely he would have his reasons for that, maybe he worked outside of town or like her in a more down to earth spot of town. "Well I guess if you are going into town more, you will get used to it in due time, I know I did, when I started working~" Kougyoku could still remember the first day she had to go through this kind of crowd alone a few years back, coming home when the sun was down, crying to her brother to pick her up, scared that he was alone in such a busy part of town, because despite the closing hours, most bars still tended to stay open for long, and a lot of people, especially the men in town liked to have a drink or two after a long day of work.

Her words had sparked the curiosity of the other, asking her questions from how she started working, to asking her favorite shops in town, or good restaurant she had been before, making time pass at a more rapid pace. As they even had forgotten that their hands were still locked together, having a fun time chatting, as the more time passed, more people came to stand around them, giving them funny looks or even just curiously tried to listen to their conversation, mostly the elderly people, thinking they were a couple on a date. If only the two who were chatting as if long time friends, talking about stuff as if had to catch up with each other again. knew that the people around them had slowly started to gossip about them, it was simply how things went in this town after all.

By the time the first bus since their arrival finally came to a halt in front of them, Kougyoku was completely pressed against alibaba, her petite fingers holding onto him even more than before, making sure not to get separated before entering the bus, but with how crowded it was, both thought that is was wiser to wait for the next bus to arrive. hoping that one would be less crowded than this one. and as people started to leave and step in on their ride, Kougyoku pressed herself against the only pillar of support she had right now, to make sure she would not again get dragged around by the sea of people, who tried to enter the city, even on cue feeling a hand patting her head, making her look up towards the blond teen, who seemed to smile at her in a reassuring way, making her relax just a bit more, Awaiting the moment peace had returned, and them and only a few more people were left on the stop "Well… That was quite an experience~" Kougyoku could hear him speak from right above her, by now registering she was still clinging onto him like her life depended on it, releasing him with a slight flush covering her cheeks " Ah! Y-Yea~ It is q-quite normal for the first bus to be this busy, but I am sure we can at least enter the second one~" Once more he gave her a reassuring smile, as if he wasn't troubled at all that they missed the bus, or the fact he would be even slightly late to his destination.

to pass more time Alibaba and Kougyoku asked back and forth questions about the other, before noticing that the group around them started to grow a bit more, Kougyoku felt Alibaba's hands on her shoulders, pushing her a bit forward, moving to a point where they knew for sure they would get on the next bus, after all she would be happy to be home before dinner time " Kougyoku" She heard his voice from just behind her, making her turn her head, making her directly look into those round amber coloured eyes of his, gulping oh so softly at how close he had gotten " Say, would you like to exchange contacts~? So.. You know, maybe we could hang around town, or in case I need another tour~?"

A silent sigh of relief left her slightly parted lips, before nodding in agreement "Oh! Sure, I would love to show you more around town, though I warn you, better ask since my schedule is tight, a lot of people to show around you know~" By now it felt like it could be a small teasing between one another, as they both giggled before taking out their phones, It was then their bus arrived, Kougyoku missing out to wha Alibaba had muttered just as the bus passed. but is seemed no of importance since he didn't repeat it afterwards when seeing she grew confused, waving off his comment " come on, get in, before we miss out another one~" With that only, he had her immediate attention, and stepped in, quickly taking two seats next to one another and saved one for him, as he had followed right behind her, like a good loyal puppy. Now finally relaxing, feeling the bus drive off with them on it, once more the place have been crowded, so it was lucky they even had a chance to sit down.

Enjoying what was perhaps the last hour together on the bus, as her crimson jewels pick up his fingers moving towards the 'stop' button "Oh, have to get out already…?" She asked, just as she had enjoyed their small talk, her eyes drooping a bit, as if this was going to be the last time they were going to spend time like this, feeling his amber jewels stare at her direction, and once she looked up, he for a second hand a funny expression rested on his features. Well they were strangers after all, it was normal to at some point separate, he must even think she is a weird girl for asking him such a random yet obvious question " Well yea, I was on my way home after all, but hey, why the sad face? We promised to hang out again right~?" His words swarmed in her head for a while, before a tiny smile was once more to be seen " I know, but it feels… so soon? It just has been so comfortable talking to you all day~! Like I was talking to a friend" Was his smile growing just now? Or was that her imagination? It was a short question soon to be answered by the blond teen beside her, who patted her head and stood up " I feel the same, but hey, at least we got our phones to keep in contact, so no worries, okay~?" He then waved her goodbye, and so did she, waving him off even as he had left the bus, and even could see, he waited for the bus to be out of his sight, or at least far enough, before making his way home, for the first time since she met him her heart had been beating in her chest, was it because she felt excited meeting someone like that for the first time? It was pretty exciting after all. But is was also a sense of happiness, after all Kougyoku didn't have a lot of friends outside her family, so it made her really happy, to have met someone like him, someone who was lost and now once more send on his way on the right path.

Kougyoku felt her phone buzzing, seeming alibaba had already send her the first text saying:

 _ **I am really happy I crossed roads with you today, I hope you arrive home safely, from Alibaba.**_

The text made her smile and hug her phone, such an amazing new friend she had found~


End file.
